


Sun and it's Flower - 213 steps apart

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon Seungcheol, God Chan, God Minwon, Heaven-Earth-Hell concept, M/M, Melodrama, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Ninja smut scene, Philosophical shit, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Burn, angel jeonghan, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Jeonghan is a beautiful yet confusing angel. Demon Seungcheol rediscovers himself in the conquest of unveiling Jeonghan.





	Sun and it's Flower - 213 steps apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flameakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameakai/gifts).



> Hello, to all. This fic is done in Christmas holidays, as a gift to @flameakai.   
> It's a promise and I did it, with something she specially asked for in a story. (I'm sorry I couldn't write smut that well, just a snippet of what you requested) and this angel demon thing fascinates me on a whole new level so here it is. Happy advanced birthday to you dear!   
> TO ALL READERS: I'm really not confident with this fic as it can be little boring, slow or too much expression of emotion. My request is please give it a read and give me a constructive criticism. Don't take too hard on the religious aspects, as they are very much left inaccurate on purpose.   
> Thanks for giving it a shot!

They first met over a game of snake and ladders. 

Had it not for the heaven king's grace, Seungcheol would never have dreamt of reaching and walking down the aisles of what the holy priests consider as the gate to their salvation. In his defense, hell is a nice place, too. Because for him, steering off one's sin is the most easiest ways of punishment and it is better than carrying the burden life long. 

The roll of dice what distracts him from his thought process and he proceeds to feign his "hard to break" exterior, when in fact, he's crumbling at the very sight of almond shaped eyes looking at him through the lashes while the owner of it slyly moves the miniature butterfly that's in his possession for representation. Seungcheol can tell without looking down at the board to know that the proclaimed angel is cheating like a wind sneaking past a summer day. 

Everyone's pretty much confident that they witness a fair play, but no one knows that their comrade is volunteering himself to be on the losing side. 

It's funny how Seungcheol's getting played, when _he_ wanted to play the believers of good and good only. Not his fault that they are uneducated when it comes to the matter of bad and punishments. 

'Luck is favoring you, Cheol.' Jisoo, the Lord of Heaven says as the King of Demon moves up the ladder, yet again. 

He couldn't find himself to spill out his usual self appreciating words. His shamelessness knows a bound too. But at the moment, he's more awestruck by the beauty, having long blonde hair tied to a pony, one of his eyes hid by the strands left loose and of course, the sculpted face of his-that would have any God go on his knees to kiss his palm. 

He had that kind of an effect. 

'I hope you don't ask too much from us if you win, Demon lord.' Seokmin, a fellow angel wearing the brightest of smiles, says, unaware of the peak of tension between him and the beauty before him. 

Oh, how much he would do to dearly hold him in his bed and paint his face with his seeds.

'He wouldn't ask anything we don't want to give up, Jisoo. He's a nice man, isn't he?' The angel-Jeonghan, says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

This triggers a chortle from Seungcheol, his dry lips cracking at the sudden exertion of movements, before he exaggeratedly moisten them with his sleek pink tongue of his. He doesn't miss the way Jeonghan takes a sharp intake of breath at that. 

'People call me vile and victorious, Jeonghan. The very words of playing a game that holds the fate of one of these people in here should be as threatening as a tiger hunt on a prey, from prey's perspective of course.' 

Jeonghan curves his lips as he passes the dice to Seungcheol, the touch of electricity sending a small tremor in him. 

'It isn't if a prey chooses to get hunted. There's a difference.' 

The words ring a bell inside him and for a second he stills if this has any ulterior motive because, Seungcheol never was the one to fail with his eyes hindered by temptation. This one very Yoon Jeonghan can be malicious if he wants to be. 

But he could see that crystal clear want in his eyes. That want could be Seungcheol or Seungcheol- for different reasons. 

'Jeonghan.' Jisoo smilingly calls out at his comrade, and the other had the nerve to smile at him like nothing's going on here. At least Jisoo has an inkling as to what's this dramatic display is all about. He couldn't care less about Jisoo's decisions, anyway. 

Because if today, he's walking out of the grand door, he wants to carry Yoon Jeonghan after fucking him real good that his skin is beautifully marred to the extent that it announces the news of having a Demon win over an angel in the pure clean holy air. 

'It's never not fun teasing a man holding so much power. The out come is either tragic or tenfold of happiness. Life and time won't wait forever.' 

'Time is forever, though.' Seungcheol replies, seemingly not bothered by Seokmin's obvious signals to Jisoo about the scene unfolding before them. It's almost funny that he tries to hide the laughter for the sake of it. 

'Time is forever, what we want and think is not forever.' Jeonghan says and Seungcheol for the first time in the evening, encounters a snake. He doesn't like it, as he steps back ten places. It's kind of interesting though. 

'A fickling mind never met its forever. But all that aside, a constant aim at something will keep you up with the ticking time. Because there is lost, the parameters of what, when and how. Just the aim, Just the target.' 

Jeonghan looks at him with something in his eyes, rolling the dotted cuboids. 'That is why it took you forever to come here?'

By the time Seungcheol can comprehend the words, the dice moves on the board and knocks Jeonghan down even further. However, there's no remorse in the said person's eyes. 

'Looks like you are deliberately losing yourself in this game, Jeonghan.' Jisoo says, a recognition of something familiar in his eyes that makes Seungcheol want to pick his own hair from its roots, because, he can't quite decipher it. 

'I have lost myself a long time ago, haven't I?' 

'Nothing makes me more angry than the puzzled words.' Seungcheol says, as he knocks the board game off. Seokmin's the first one to flinch and jump, his knees making quite a hit on the glass table. The aura becomes suddenly heavy and Jisoo's men from the back with crisp white shirt advance towards the area and the demon king internally growls. 

Jeonghan too stands up from his seat opposite to Seungcheol's, his demeanor calm even though things are little out of hand at the moment. It's a common and unsaid rule to never anger the demon's lord. 

'There's no need for you to act like this, Seungcheol.' Jeonghan says. 

'And on what basis do you have the right to question my actions, Yoon?' 

The words are bitter and carried an awful lot of bite. Seungcheol could see the visible set back in the other's commanding tone of accusation, but he couldn't care less, because other than a good fuck what could this Yoon Jeonghan mean to him?

His own chest weighs down at his thought process, as he finds himself more hurt than Jeonghan feels or supposed to feel. It's confusing and provoking Seungcheol.

Seungcheol finds his own hands tugged by the other's dainty fingers. Despite being startled on his feet, what surprises him the most is that, Jeonghan is able to touch him without yelping out in pain, because  _angels can never touch a demon._

 

* * *

He stays awake in the  _ungodly_ hours of the evening, a certain face popping up in his memory. He shouldn't be like this, acting like a cowardly boy in his first stage of catching crush with a guy wearing floral bands. But it looks like it, because-Jeonghan is not his usual dropping down to knees at the command of one's glance. 

He is not like his usual maids or boys who warms his bed from time to time. 

Jeonghan looks,  _acts_ like he knows him like the back of his hand, which absolutely terrifies Seungcheol. 

As much as he wants to bed Jeonghan, he feels like he wants to know more about him, more about what he thinks of Seungcheol, more about what Jeonghan wants from the Demon Lord. Angels used to aggravate his peace of mind, now this angel too isn't that different, except it is quite peaceful this time. 

* * *

'I have to climb 211 steps every time I have to reach heaven.' 

Jeonghan turns to look at him, his hands still fondling the petals of a big sunflower. Seungcheol wonders how Heaven seems to show affinity to chlorophyll when his own realm is favorable to only fungus and mosses. It's unfair. 

'And how much does it take for you to reach down to your place from earth?' 

The question earns a huffed sigh from the demon lord, which he himself is not aware that he's capable of doing it. 'Just two steps.' 

'Why?' 

'Because it's easy to get to hell than climb the difficult path to heaven.' Seungcheol says, as he looks beyond the point where the white fog moves to reveal a pale sun. Nonetheless, it turns yellow when it touches Jeonghan's face. 

'And yet here you are, climbing 213 steps. For what though?' 

Seungcheol wished to know the answer as well. He can't pin point the exact reason, but for all it's worth, he places the kindness of angels as an answer, which of course, made Jeonghan guffaw. 

The demon lord in all terms, should be mad at the untypical behavior of an well versed angel, but somehow the strange feeling of warmth encompasses him and he  _revels_ in it, hinding his own curve of lips under the guise of a fake growl from the back of his throat. 

'2 springs ago, you told in the inter-realm meeting that you hate angels' kindness because you feel like we practice a sense of superiority along with the kindness we preach.' 

Seungcheol's surprised of the snippet of information, because it dates back to the time when he was more rowdy than now he is, and almost everyone loathed his attitude and none of the angels approached him for peace and he was dead sure only Jisoo and his minions respected him for who he is. But then this person was listening to his words very carefully which he himself doesn't remember telling. 

'I have never seen you there before? Were you with Jisoo that time? How come you didn't come under my vision?' He questioned impatiently. 

'I was always there......' Jeonghan says, dropping the sunflower in a pond of water and it gets disturbed, splashes few droplets until it returns to its stagnant nature. ' It was who you took your sweet time to see me.' 

'Why wait when you could have easily approached me like two days ago? I wouldn't have said no to a beautiful face like yours.' Seungcheol smirked, suddenly feeling easy to let all the poetic lines snap away from his lips. 

'You weren't exactly approachable. You are Choi Seungcheol, the leader of demons and I'm a normal angel who has no business.' 

'Again, I don't like puzzled words.' 

Jeonghan turned to him fully, his blonde hair slightly dancing to the waves of wind. 

'Everything that happens doesn't have to match your taste. Some times you need to find things on your own, because that's how it is meant to be. Find me when you have answers.' 

* * *

The problem is Seungcheol didn't exactly catch the question.

'He is slowly invading my mind, Hansol. I don't like it.' He says, leaning on the throne with two  _Leos_ on the sides and Hansol's in his position beside him, with an infuriating smirk of his. Well, he's been with him long which automatically grants him the privilege of being savage to the one who occupies the throne. 

'Powerful people don't like things like that, it's only natural.' 

'He's making me powerless just with his words. I thought of him as a beautiful man to warm my bed, but his character makes me want to sit him up on this throne and have his feet on my lap, while I kiss his knees.' 

Hansol grimaces at the scenario. 'Please don't do it before me.' 

Seungcheol's mind is some where else, his mind refusing to give up on the elaboration of his imagination. He at this very moment wants to see Jeonghan and do all things with him, but he can't go to him without knowing the answers for the questions he doesn't know. 

'He makes me feel guilty for something I did. Perhaps should I call for a inter-realm meeting and announce peace?' 

Hansol looks at him with a flabbergasted face. 

'I'm astonished by your level of character improvement from just two sittings with angel Yoon Jeonghan. The upper beings surely have a way with words and face, but hey-that's a nice development there.' 

'Hansol.' The warning is loud and clear, but the other seems to be so much amused by Seungcheol's thought process. 

'Politics and internal conflicts don't branch together. I suggest you leave this Jeonghan behind and move on with your life. Now that you've found a path, the torch of time will illuminate what you are supposed to see and know.' 

'Your exceptional theories don't sit with reality, Hansol. I must grab the torch and lead.' Seungcheol suggests. 

'That Jeonghan of yours has already lit up a torch. It's just the matter of seconds you come face to face with what you want to see.' 

Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows in concentration. 

'Why do I feel like you know what I'm looking for?' 

Hansol shrugs. 'Because I have a clear state of mind. I'm not confused nor I'm flustered by anyone, A calm mind finds everything it needs to find.' 

* * *

 

'A demon marching to Heaven is not an every day occurence but you seem to make an exception, Lord.' Seungkwan bows, an angel whom always keeps Jisoo companies and one of the faces Seungcheol is familiar with it. 

'What can I say, a particular comarade of yours finds pleasure in granting me puzzles to solve everyday. Curiosity is an A grade bitch.' 

Seungkwan laughs at that, and he suddenly finds it relevant as to why Hansol was so enamored by this one. Maybe when this whole chaos of his mind finds a solution - and thus successfully claiming Jeonghan- he would bring Hansol here to socialize. 

'Jeonghan is not always like that. He's the best one out here, perhaps a little too miserable. I hope you find what you are supposed to find, because the whole world is waiting for you to find at this point.' 

Seungcheol blanches at that, finding it a little exaggerated. 'It has been three years since I became the Demon's lord, yet no one told me about what I'm supposed to find or whatever.' 

'It was not our place to tell you what to do, and never have you opened your listening channel for us either, my lord.' 

Seungkwan seems to have no reins over his words, but that isn't bothering Seungcheol at the moment. He wants to find answers. But a split second decision made him change his mind. 

'Where can I find Jeonghan?' 

'In his bedroom. He's exhausted from all the work yesterday. He just had to pluck the flowers, but Hong Jisoo always goes easy on him.' Seungkwan said like it's the most regretful thing he had to ever undergo and for some reason, Seungcheol finds it amusing. 

'Do you perhaps, want to have some tea with us in Hell, it will be fun.' He suggests. 

'I'm not available.' Seungkwan says with a roll of eyes. 

'Even if the inviter is Choi Vernon Hansol?' 

Seungkwan kept his silence and Seungcheol walk passed him, again counting the steps to Jeonghan's room. It's when he on his own reached the top most floor of the white building does he realize that he never asked Seungkwan for the way. 

He knows instances like this is called as muscle memory. But how could he when it is first time here? He instinctively knocks on the door of what he assumes is Jeonghan's room and seconds later, the angel himself is before him, clad in raspberry red robe, hair tied loosely and black framed glass loose on his nose. 

Seungcheol steps in without invitation and his eyes follow the bed where a book of some sorts is lying on the fluffly mattress. 

'Want to read books?' 

The demon lord snorts. 

'I would have done that in my library itself. I don't have to climb 213 steps for that.' Seungcheol says, unable to take his eyes from the other's captivating orbs. 

'Then why are you here?' Jeonghan asks, leaning on his own leg, hands folded. A signature move of wanting to be flirted with. Seungcheol smiles cheekily and weaves his hands into his pocket. 

'I want to take my claim. I won the game, remember?' 

Jeonghan huffs. 'The game ended without a result, because a certain someone knocked it over because quote unquote, _I don't like puzzled words.'_

Seungcheol wanted to laugh at the imitation but he passes it in the guise of a poor scowl. 'But I was in the lead, and the result would have been in my favor anyways as you were so keen on making me win. So let's skip this bullshit and let me claim what I want.' 

'I'm not accepting that as an excuse but I'm very much interested in knowing what you want.' 

'Would that make any difference?' 

'It depends.' 

'You are not giving in, are you?' Seungcheol growls. 

'The habit of mine neither includes giving in nor giving up.' Jeonghan says, as he removes his specs. 'If I would have, then there is no us.' 

'You know what I want.' Seungcheol supplies, ignoring the words that could potentially confuse his own intention. 'And I'm ready to give you that. After all you are not resistant to demon touches.' 

Jeonghan remains silent but Seungcheol could feel the agony of his more intensively than ever. He feels like all of this is in his head, but at the same time he couldn't find an exact reason as to why his inside brews an absolute conviction that whatever he feels is pertained to Jeonghan. It is batshit crazy.

'Do you know why that I'm okay with your fingers touching me?' 

'Because you are cursed or something?' Seungcheol asks. It's not new that higher ups and even pals of his own realm are able to curse the ones who hurt their hearts and health. It's a common thing and very few powerful beings are inert to that. So the chance of Jeonghan getting cursed is more than high. 

Jeonghan shakes his head with a bitter chuckle. 'I wish, but....this is not the time for it. The answer to your question is,  _no,_ you can touch me  because I want to be touched by you.' 

Seungcheol doesn't feel his feet carrying him to the other, as all his mind registers are the words Jeonghan- want-touch-me. 

His fingers around the skin of his waist covered by the silk robe doesn't stop him from feeling with lazy movements of up and down, as his other hand holds the Jeonghan's nape,the grip of it a little tight than it should be. Their lips are thickness of a hair strand away and he could feel the hint of pineapple some where and it stirs up a wave that went in the particular order of familiarity, deja vu and nostalgia. 

Seungcheol feels a hand come up around his nape and he jerks forward when he feels press of lips on his nose. 

* * *

 

'It feels like a dream, Hansol. Every thing is magical.' Seungcheol says as he eyes the pineapple on his plate. Hansol grimaces with a mouthful of deep fried pork. 

'Please, not when I'm eating.' 

'That's the point! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't fucking tie my shoe lace without thinking about him. It's like he's everywhere haunting me around and I can't do nothing about it.' 

'Except you got kissed silly on your nose. That is kind of adorable though.' Hansol says, sipping his water. 'One thing I understood is that, Jeonghan is ready to be yours, but he needs something from you- I don't know what it is, but he desperately needs it and maybe if you grant that, he will cross skies for you.' 

'Why would he want to do that? I asked for one night and he's tempting me with forever, which I'm more than okay with that. You know I'm not the type to stick with one thing, right?' 

Hansol rolls his eyes. 'The point is, he is not a  _thing._ You don't think of him as a thing to fuck anymore. He has it rooted in you- the want, the longing but I'm not sure what that is.' 

Seungcheol pushes the plate away. 'I really don't think he's manipulating me or feeding me ideas, Hansol. He wants me to give him something but I'm very sure it has no ulterior motives. As you said, politics can't branch with feelings.' 

Hansol looked a little confused as well. 'I've been with you for three years and this by far sound more problematic than worst of human cases we have dealt with. Ask him to be open with you. Maybe a little liquor can help that?' 

* * *

Seungcheol looks for Jeonghan's reaction when he places a bottle of old red wine on the table. They are in garden, and the evening sky of black is giving them the perfect atmosphere, although it may or may not have been tweaked so by Seungcheol's powers. 

'Are you done bribing me?' 

The demon lord scoffs. 'Ever heard of courtship?' 

'You want to un-crack the shit, so you are getting me to open up with making me drunk. I'm impressed by your calculative thinking.' Jeonghan says,  mild anger surfacing his features. If not for it, the folded hands and crossed legs are a dead give away. Seungcheol seats himself across the other and pours them a quarter of wine glass and he pushes one towards the other. 

'The shit I want to crack is you, because when I know you are cracked, you'll be mine.' He says, sipping the liquid. 'So,in one way or other it is for you, to put it more eloquently it  _is_ courtship.' 

Jeonghan snorts, followed by swinging the glass down the throat. 'Your skull is very thick, not understanding that you are on your own. Don't come back to me in the hopes of pulling words out of my mouth.'

Seungcheol wordlessly pours one more glass. 'I'm not into it anymore. As you can see, the moonlight is good, you are good and the wine is good as well. The cracking part can wait.' 

'You demons are so manipulative.' Jeonghan hissed, taking the glass like it's a natural thing. 'I hate your guts.' 

Seungcheol chuckles because no one ever dared to speak like the man before him and even if they did, they never lived down to see the dawn. 

But something about Jeonghan makes him feel like the God of Mercy. 'I should be saying that, you  _angels_ are so manipulative. Cheating everyone before my own eyes. How daring that is.'

'It's just a board game.' 

'A wrong is always a wrong, the questions of who, when and why does not apply to it.' Seungcheol says, a common notion of his that always resonates the walls of his court room. 

'The same applies for love, doesn't it?' Jeonghan asks with a small smile. 'The question of who, why and when....it disappears after a certain point of time. Even if someone asks why you love that guy, all you have in your mind is a white blank space.' 

Seungcheol stills in silence, because he could see that Jeonghan is in love. He asks that much. 

'I'm in, without a doubt.' 

The first thing that pops up in Seungcheol's mind is  _whom I should kill to make him mine?_ But he swallows that, because that would put a bad mark in his record. 

'And still you are flirting with me....how cruel.' Seungcheol says in a resigned fashion as he tastes some wine himself. 'Making me climb 213 steps daily for you.' 

'You are a fool.' Jeonghan says with utmost conviction. 'You don't see what I see.' 

'Then enlighten me!' Seungcheol raises his voice in frustration. 'I've never been so worked up like this. I thought as to why would I work so hard to get a guy in bed when I can do that to anyone in snap of my fingers.' 

Jeonghan glares at him and even in that state, Seungcheol finds him beautiful. 

'......But then, I realized that it wasn't my motive anymore.' Seungcheol says as he knocks off the chair he was sitting in. 'This, you, everything-is driving me crazy!' 

Seungcheol chugs the whole bottle and dumps the rest on the floor, shattering it to pieces. 

'Stay away from me.' The demon lord says as he walks away without looking back. If he had, he would have seen an angel crying for the first time.

* * *

Seungcheol takes a break from the  _hell_ of his life. He banishes the entry of anyone for few days and adorns himself in all black, as he climbs his two steps to the earth- the interface.

It's funny if you ask him how this earth and hell almost makes no difference to him, except they all are alive here. He walks into a neighborhood where he knows the people ruling this place resides in and in his opinion, they have a fucking fantastic life. 

Because not long ago, he was invited to the ruling couple's wedding but he feigned work load and sent Hansol as a replacement. So he takes a bouquet from a flower shop and walks to the wooden house,which is too bright and chlorophyll laden for his taste. 

Junhui opens the door after couple of knocks, and his inquisitive eyes goes lax at the sight of the demon lord before him. 

'Min felt it in her that you'd be stopping by today. I didn't believe her at first because this is Choi Seungcheol we are talking about...' Junhui sighs exaggeratedly. 

'Can I come in?' 

Junhui moves without a word and the first thing Seungcheol smells is the aroma of baked potatoes and steak. Min is a talented cook and everyone knows that. 

'She knew that some how you'd be hungry too.' Junhui whispers as he takes the bouquet from his hands, with a snap of fingers he destroys the gift by morphing them into colourful butterflies. Seungcheol stares at him questioningly. 

With a sheepish smile, Junhui guides him to the living room. 'Min is allergic to pollen and she likes butterflies, it's a win-win situation. Thank you for your gift though.' 

The woman walks out with a spring on her steps, apron still tied around her lean waist, as her bronze skin is illuminated against the summer sun. 'It's good to have you here, Lord Choi. We were expecting you in the ceremony actually.' 

Seungcheol smiles, little taken aback by the woman's graceful attitude despite being responsible for controlling the five elements of the nature. The image of her swinging fire at one of his men when a small fight broke out between Hansol and Junhui, still terrifies him. 

'I should let people enjoy, I'm a mood sucker.' He says, accepting the glass of water she offers. 'How is he taking care of you?' 

Junhui smirks. 'Her highness is living her dream life. I'm not even letting her feet touch the ground.' 

'She should say that.' Seungcheol plainly says. 

'What can I say....' Min says as she moves towards Junhui. 'I'm given an adorable kid as a husband. He's innocent yet dashing. Should I ask for more?' 

Seungcheol at that moment decides he wants to have that. 

'Even I wish to have that,however it puzzles me more than it should supply me happiness.' He says, and the back of his mind provides him with an image of almond shape eyes piercing his soul.

'I take that you don't like puzzles.' Min says. 

' _Thank you.'_ Seungcheol says, feeling really thankful that someone really understood him. But something in him tells that Jeonghan knows and understands him more than he himself does and in what way he looks,it's a dangerous situation. Yet, Jeonghan's working on him like a mother guiding the toddler to walk on its own. 

It's frustrating yet relieving. 

And, he wants to know what that  _something_ is. 

'But puzzles are always interesting. Difficult people are hard to please, but they give you so much satisfaction when you finally claim them.' Junhui says and Min knocks him with her elbow, a scowl adorning her face. 

'It's marrying, not claiming! Only animals claim, humans marry each other. Since he's an angel, he must be used to all those mushy tushy feelings.' 

Seungcheol narrows his gaze. 'I never told you anything about him, how come you know everything without me telling you. Don't give me the bullshit that you know what's going on up there or down there because, interface is the only place where your power is valid.

Junhui sighs, patting Min's back. 'Sorry honey. You're busted.' 

She shrugs. 'It's about time.' 

'For what?' 

'Lunch?' She says as a matter of fact. 

Luckily Seungcheol doesn't press it, because he at that moment understood one important fact. That Jeonghan and him are caught in a cobweb of curse and that no one is supposed to help him. Because he knows that these two people before him would climb heaven and hell to help him, but they are maintaining silence which means that they are not supposed to involve themselves.

Now, all he need is a little confirmation, which Min supplies effortlessly. 

'You are in the right path, Lord Choi.'

* * *

 

Hansol's eyes are ready to snap shut on its own, but Seungcheol's having none of it. 

'Work, for you hold the highest position next to me, Hansol.' Seungcheol says as he made the young one read the whole history of the Government of Hell. The whole set of  documents dating back to a decade is sprawled out before him, and Hansol's scanning through them for any important facts and Seungcheol's particularly looking for the mention of his name. 

He knows deities don't have any memory of their mortal life. And in that case there should be a mention of him in these documents, because people who killed or got killed for something treacherous or the one who gave upon their life, reach the hell and the purest among them gets chosen to Govern the place by the message from Heaven. 

Similarly, Hell goes through a list of people who did good deeds and the mightiest among them is chosen as the ruler of Heaven. 

And in that case, his name should be mentioned here. 

Which is not the case, obviously. 

'Lord, your case file is missing.' 

Seungcheol sighs in a resigned manner. 'How can that be even possible? People up there return the records in a dignified manner and we do the same, it is ridiculous, Hansol.' 

The other nods, feeling the same. 'How about you ask Jisoo? He could help you looking for records.' 

'He is the heaven lord. How come he would help me?' 

'There lies your answer. A heaven can never reject a request for favor. They are bound to the weight of kindness.' Hansol says. 'Especially, Jisoo is your friend.He must do a lot for you, if you would use the friendship card.' 

Seungcheol gives him a look. 'You are good at manipulation.' 

'There's a reason why I'm in hell.' Hansol said with a cheeky smirk. 'Go find whatever you are supposed to find.' 

 

* * *

'I can tell you that you are now not the same man whom I met three years ago.' Jisoo says, as they greet each other with a casual hug. 'You look soft now.' 

'Don't start with me, Jisoo. I'm about to go crazy in two seconds.' He says, rubbing his hands. 'The reason I'm here is actually to ask you a favor.'

'Spill it.' 

'I want to go through the Heaven records. I'm looking for records relating to my past and I can't fin-' 

'The record room is to the left of the corridor. I'll ask Seungkwan to guide you there. He can help you with carrying files and such. He has inkling as to what you are searching for so he won't bother you with unnecessary theories.' 

Seungcheol stares at the other blankly. He kind of thought that Jisoo would put up a restrain as he's a demon and no matter how much of a good person he is, the nether people are allowed access to only certain privileges provided by the angels. 

But then Hong Jisoo is opening his arms widely like the sunshine itself. 

He couldn't believe his luck. 'Are you sure about this? Because I don't want you to land yourself in any trouble because of me.' Seungcheol says. 'You're not entitled to help me.' 

'I'm not helping you Seungcheol. You are holding the torch and the light illuminates every thing you see. And you're finding the clues on your own. You can't deny the obvious. Just because the torch helps you doesn't mean that your eyes hold no credit.' 

Seungcheol stood there, dumbfounded. 

'Seungkwan must be there already. Go and do your best.' 

He nods and walks away, towards the left of the broad entrance. His eyes scan up the place to find the face of the man he's longing after. But no such luck. He opens the door ajar to find Seungkwan standing there awkwardly, face rigid and all. 

'Lord.' Seungkwan bows and Seungcheol acknowledged the respect with a nod of his head. 

'Thank you for helping me out, it means a lot to me.' 

Seungkwan scoffs, like that's the years biggest bullshit. 'I'm told not to get involved with you, but Lord Jisoo never listens to what others say.' 

Seungcheol sighs, his patience growing thin. 'It would be greatest pleasure to throw words at you and fight it out but I'm sustaining in lowest of my spirits and I'd literally bring the heaven down to hell if I want to.' 

'Is this a threat?' Seungkwan asks with a steady demeanor.

'I would if it means I get to hold hands with Yoon Jeonghan. Tell him that- had he expressed any discontent to you about me- that he should smile for me when I see him the next time.' 

'He has never told me anything bad about you.' Seungkwan says, a little shocked by the confession. 'Although I presumed you to be a player with the way you watched Jeonghan, I should have known that you will always be the same, no matter who you are now.' 

'Seungkwan.' Jisoo's voice thunders and the younger looks slightly shook by the startling command. 

'Sorry, I won't talk again.' 

'No need.' Jisoo cuts him off. 'I will help him giving the documents myself. And you will not tell Jeonghan about any of this. He's already distraught as it is.' 

'Why?' Seungcheol narrows his eyes. 'Is it because of me?' 

Seungkwan snorts. 'Is there even a need to raise that question, Lord Choi?' 

'And you will watch your words.' Jisoo chides but Seungkwan is unyielding. 

'If you are making someone cry then you should consider if that love is even worth it.' Seungkwan raises a statement. 'A good deed is making him miserable for the entirety of his life, fate has a twisted sense of humor.' 

'I'm throwing the same statement back at you, Seungkwan. I'm making him cry over for me, which means I'm the only cure to his broken heart. He probably is broken but I hold all of his pieces. I just need to find a way to put it back. Then every thing will be fine.' 

'I strive to be as optimistic as you. Lord.' He bows bemused, walking away haughtily.

Jisoo smiles, a little embarrassed. 'Don't let his words get you. He is a little frustrated.' 

'Little?' 

They both share a hearty laugh before getting on with their work.

* * *

 

Hansol was surprised to see Seungcheol in a better mood, after three long weeks. It had been that much amount of days since he first saw Jeonghan and never in his wild imaginations did he think that his Lord would be a total different person after the encounter. 

It sent chills past his spine. 

'Did you find anything, Lord?' Hansol sets down a cup of warm coffee and Seungcheol picks it up gracefully. 

'I did.' He says with a smile. 'When I first read it, I was unable to believe my own eyes.' 

Hansol remains silent, knowing it would some how beckon the other to tell what he say. The seconds turn to minutes and the second in command loses his patience like a drop in ocean. 

'What did you see?' 

'I'm an angel. At least I was, before I became the Lord of Hell.' The statement comes out with a tone of doubt. 'I still can't digest the fact. How can _I_ be an angel? Look at me! Do I look like someone who could belong up there?!' 

Hansol snorts. 'What's so bad about being there? Every nether has a deep down desire to belong with a place which people respect. We are scary, but we don't get the respect. They get.'

'Do you wanna be up there?'

Hansol shook his head. 'I did something horrible, of course not much when compared to what others did, but my mortal self killed a baby in womb and its mother on purpose. Even if it was for a "noble" cause, which I'm not sure what it is.....I feel guilty.' 

Seungcheol's eyes softened. 'Reflecting is the only solution for the ones who committed irreversible mistakes, Hansol.' 

'What can I do for the ones who lost their baby because of me?' He was asked. 'It will always be there, right? I can never do anything about it.....' 

The Lord stood up from his chair, setting the cup down. He knew one of the repercussions of looking through the documents could be Hansol finding about his mortal self. That could be an eternal scar left in his heart, but some times ignorance can't give that anchor one desperately needs in his life. 

From his perspective, Hansol would now try to be less of a free bird and find answers for his own questions of life. 

'When a leaf falls, a new leaf appears. Some are meant to fall when it is green, some stays long past it's colour of yellowish hue. Time is eternal, some times a little bit of bitch, but it grants you the moments you want something and the other times, not so much.' 

Hansol for the first time, tries to follow his theory. 'Time is forever but what you want and don't want is not?' 

Seungcheol's struck with the familiarity of the phase. 'Yes, I'm afraid so.' 

He receives a pat on his shoulder. 'So why do you think you are here?' 

'I don't know.' Seungcheol says. 'Not every thing is mentioned in the papers.' 

'What about the way you reached upstairs?' Hansol asks. 'A doctor in your past life, perhaps?' 

'I used to sell candies to children.' Seungcheol says, lost in his imagination-his own smiley face being all cute with children. 'Now, I kind of want to relive that, being all common with people and enjoy my life.' 

'The torch you told me the other day about-I guess it's shining upon you now,Lord.' Hansol says cheekily. 'But on the other note, don't you think it's very obvious?'

'What is obvious?' 

'That you got banished from the heaven because you committed a terrible mistake?' 

Seungcheol shook his head. 'A banished angel can never be a Lord of Hell, Hansol. The chances of such assignments are very less, and more over angels don't banish people, they-'

'-they re-polish their personalities. Punishment is never their style, I know.' Hansol says. 'So it is a curse, then?' 

'Exactly.'

* * *

The  small gap between paths are filled small stones of bridges that are weak to withstand our weights. But some how people tentatively keep their steps and make it, one step at a time. 

But Jeonghan here is connecting his bridges with strong iron blocks that's allowing him to walk freely yet be restrained to the choice of direction because, this bridge is leading him to more than one way. 

Seungcheol spends a little time in the interface, bored, inquisitive and most importantly to re-discover the life of a candy man. He knows profession like those don't exist today, because there's this vending machine to toss out candies when you input a coin. 

He passes a letter to Jeonghan through Seokmin before leaving, and the sunshine smile accepts the job with a reluctant nod. Because at the moment, every one in the Heaven thinks he's some kind of an asshole even though knowing that the Hell lord is as clueless as a child. 

_I'll come to you with answers. Don't stay away from me, please._

He expected an answer from Jeonghan but his messenger didn't receive any particular message of sorts, so he left to interface like he was forced to. Which brings him before the gates of an amusement park. 

It's colorful, noisy and every thing that isn't hell, because he can hear the sound of laughter, more than often. The sound of zooming rides, aroma of junk food and most important of all the happiness he feels in the pit of his stomach every time he sees some one is smiling is too good to be real. He stands awkwardly before few food shops, the plastic band hanging on his wrist futiley mocks him to take part in one of these rides.

He spots few couples there, kissing, smiling and taking pictures and he misses Jeonghan like it's the most natural thing in the world. Oddly, the feel is so  _familiar_ to him like he has been doing that for decades and more. 

He was looking around and his eyes particularly fell on a cute child- a baby boy, who's running towards the food shop like he was excited to buy some thing but then as soon as he meets Seungcheol's eyes, he stops on his track and carefully looks at him with big brown eyes. 

Seungcheol's breath hitched because the aura the child emitted was joyous and more importantly,  _holy._

The boy walked towards him with stuttering steps, and when his wobbly feet didn't support him much, he falls face first but Seungcheol saves the day by picking the boy mid way and swings him up, making the other giggle. 

By all means he isn't supposed to be holding the boy because he is not a mere angel, but the product of union of two forces that created Heaven,Hell and interface. The power of all five elements and the power that resides in everyone else-those two, they are the  _it_ for them. 

And that demon holding this purest form of energy itself could send him back to hell as a sinner for all it's worth. 

'Chan!' A gruff voice calls out and the baby immediately squeaks. He hides his face in Seungcheol's neck and giggles. The demon lord had a half thought of letting the boy on the ground, but the grip on his shoulder tightens just at the mere thought of it. 

It's like the baby can read his mind, which may not be the most surprising thing. 

A tap on his shoulder sends electric jolt in his spine. 

'Seungcheol.' 

_Lord of the Lords, the ruler of the lives-_

He turns slowly, and the first thing he sees are the caramel orbs. They are dark deep, and so deep that he could lose himself in it easily. The man is too tall, melanin skin glowing in sun and of course, he is as handsome as how it's mentioned in books written by old folks.

'Done evaluating me?' The voice is rough but watery at the same time. 

'Yes, -I mean, I apologize, your-' 

'Shhhhh....' The other silenced him. 'Mingyu is fine.' 

'Mingyu.' 

The other nods. Soon, behind Mingyu stood another man, and he understands immediately that it's the God's complement. He bows to pay his respect. 

'At least you are not calling me as his servant or something. I'm moved, Seungcheol.' 

The demon lord blanches at that. 'People who don't recognize you don't deserve to be recognized by you, lord.' He says with utmost conviction. 'Although I'm quite surprised to see the likes of you in common place as this.' 

'Common?' The one next to Mingyu snorts. 'It has been ages since we came outside, and Chan here wanted to go out today so badly, never knew you could be the reason behind it. By the way, Wonwoo is my name.' 

Seungcheol bows again. He tries to give the baby-Chan- back to his parents, but he whines, gripping his black turtle neck. It utterly surprises Seungcheol and in fact stirs something in him at the pure affection shown at him. 

Mingyu is the first one to chuckle. 'Looks like he is fond of you. How about we talk for  a little while over a cup of coffee?' 

He nods. 

 

 

Wonwoo allows himself to pick up the order while Seungcheol's having an armful of Chan who from the looks of it couldn't get enough of him, which is pleasing to say the least. 

'It wasn't easy for us to get on with the life we are at the moment.' Mingyu says like he's reminiscing his past. 'I had to chase him all around, melt his heart and do everything and anything to have him as my one and only.' 

The legend dates back to million years when the land existed only with ice and snow. No crops, no living creature, no survival. 

And Mingyu was born out of the cries of need, like a plant blooming out of nowhere. When Wonwoo accustomed to the life of Prince, knowing to use his power and blessings, Mingyu was more of a savage,living a rowdy life as his actions pertained completely to his feelings and the sense of justice. The Heaven and Hell wondered whether if there's any way these two could come together. 

And then one day it happened, when Mingyu lit a spark in the sky which is what we call the sun. Wonwoo was furious as he found his ice melting under the warmth. 

Mingyu however was the first one to grow lax at the coldest focus of Wonwoo's eyes. 

They chased around the world, sat in fire,lived away from each other, kissed when Mingyu made him a garden full of roses, made love under moon light and their bond began to evolve at the growing sprouts of their love.

One day, the smallest of fish swam back and forth in a puddle of water. Life began its course. 

'Chan's a gift to us, the prize of getting together with each other. Combining our forces wasn't easy, but some how we made it happen and to think that our child could be more powerful than us is quite astonishing.' 

Seungcheol smiles.

'This all feels like a dream. Your story-I mean, your life isn't easy either, Seungcheol.' 

Wonwoo lands the cup of coffees and Seungcheol thanks him for that. He had always wanted to talk to these people about a lot of mundane, some times order of nature, when he feels quite unsatisfied with the way fate works. But now that he is sitting before them, he couldn't open his mouth and utter a single word, because he doesn't feel the need  _at all._

Chan places his small palm against his cheeks and Seungcheol smiles down at him. 

'I kind of know what situation you are in.' Wonwoo cuts to the chase. 'But don't think we'd help you.' 

Seungcheol's chest deflates at that, but he smiles nonetheless. 'I know I shouldn't ask for it. It's a curse after all. I should deal with it, even if it means to hurt each other.' 

'Jeonghan is more hurt than you.' Mingyu says, as he sips his coffee. 'His tears threatened the land of heaven to break down into two because his agony carried that power of love merged with longing. None of us could with stand it.' 

Seungcheol feels it bloom in his heart as Mingyu utters those word. 

'But I don't seem to remember any of those. I don't know who's in the disadvantage.' He says, feeling empty. 'I want to cry, I want to cry for him, but I don't know for what.' 

Wonwoo places his hands on the table, leaning forward. 'Have you ever heard of this?  _Lust is the spark that kindles the lamp of love?_ Jeonghan at least wanted to have you by his side as some one who could fulfill your physical needs.' 

'He tried to let me claim him through a board game, but when I approached he was unyielding. He wanted me to find things.' Seungcheol says, his mind stuck in a whirlpool of thoughts. 'I know he wants me, but I must give him something for that to make it a pact.' 

Mingyu sighs. 'You know what you want for that. A snippet of your past is what you need to complete the puzzle. What you are feeling now is enough for Jeonghan to find his happily ever after, but from what I think, he doesn't want to be bound to the curse any more. More over, you are a demon and he's an angel. It's kind of difficult having long distance relationship.' 

'Exactly.' Wonwoo joins. 'Love is all about sharing and caring, when you can't have what Jeonghan has, then there's no point.' 

'Why is this so complex?' Seungcheol asks, defeated. Chan whines a little and kicks his legs on his thighs. The demon lord is too low on his energy to interpret that. 'I just want him, can it not be difficult?' 

'When has love been kind on us, Seungcheol?' Wonwoo asks. 'It gave birth to Mingyu when it thought I would need him. Life happens because of love. It's just unique, not common at all.' 

'I can't regain my memories on my own, and Jeonghan can't tell and if he does we will be separated forever.' Seungcheol says, making up the theory from his own calculation. 'But there's a way to crack it-' 

He stops mid way because he realizes how he spoke to Jeonghan about cracking  _him._ He feels like a fool all of a sudden. 

'I felt like that too, but it in the end I feed him noodles every day while he's busy gaming.' Mingyu tuts. 'People are so high maintenance.' 

Wonwoo glares at him. 'I shouldn't have agreed to get married to you at all.' But at the end of the statement, a broad smile stretches on his lips. 

'You wouldn't have it any other way.' Mingyu whispers to Wonwoo and Seungcheol could hear it crystal clear. 

'True that.' 

Seungcheol wants to have that, the magical moment with Jeonghan. If the other could try this much with that kind of restrain on him, Seungcheol can cross hell and heaven for him. In reply, Chan splutters and taps his chest, which is quite painful actually. 

He doesn't know why he loves Jeonghan, but one thing he's sure about is _his love became Jeonghan_.

'Chan likes you because he thinks your story is similiar to his parents'.' Wonwoo says. 'I'm not sure what he's willing to do for you, but just follow the lead because I have a huge hunch that Chan will stay with you in spirits.' 

Seungcheol smiles gratefully. 'That would be great.' 

 

They separate after few minutes, having a small chit chat before the cafe. Chan is still in Seungcheol's hold and the baby looks at him in the eye when Mingyu beckons the boy to come to him. 

A small finger particularly pricks the skin of his temple and just like that he finds Chan in Mingyu's arms.

'I can't believe that I met you both.' Seungcheol says, still reveling in the after shock. 'No one would believe me if I tell them that I met the holy gods themselves.'

'That's the point, they will think you are crazy.'  Wonwoo says, pinching Chan's cheeks.

'I will one day if it takes long for me to be with Jeonghan.' 

'Be optimistic, life can't and won't be cruel to everyone.' Mingyu supplies. 

* * *

Seungcheol's taking the familiar steps down to the hell is when a current of vertigo attacks him. It's just light and swift, making him see the darkness around him float with bubbles of blue and white until he feels that his breath is restricted, way too much. 

He calls out for help, Hansol's name sticking to his mind first. But then he feels liquid entering his mouth and panic seizes his motor functions, calling him to lay lax and give in to whatever that's sweetly beckoning him. 

The back of his mind supplies to just accept it and he does that, finding and twirling in black,blue and white. 

 

 

Moments later, he finds some thing push him up and he moves upright to find himself in the middle of a water pond, too cold for his liking. He felt his clothes sticking to his skin and his big eyes examined the area in a hurry. 

He's literally in the middle of a forest, the lush green, sound of chirping birds, the smell of wet mud and musk that he felt like he missed on a lot. Seungcheol swims to the bank, making a mess of his clothes with clay but that becomes the least of his worries when he hears the sound of someone at the very far end. That person might help him out of here because he remembers what Wonwoo told him. 

 

_'Chan likes you because he thinks your story is similiar to his parents'.' Wonwoo says. 'I'm not sure what he's willing to do for you, but just follow the lead because I have a huge hunch that Chan will stay with you in spirits.'_

 

He hopes that it would be the case, and follows his heart, as his eager senses tries to trace out anything that could lead him to the source of his help. But nothing could prepare him for  _this._

He had actually chanced upon two of the men copulating on the forest floors and he blames his panicked self for not recognizing the sound of moans and breathless whines. 

His first reaction was to turn away and get the fuck out of there, but then he finds his feet frozen on the floor, pressing him against the huge tree that would give him a perfect shield as a hide out. Seungcheol curses in his head, and tries to shut his eyes but a surging migraine attacks him and he finds himself peering at the scene unfolding before him. 

For the sake of Jeonghan, he had to actually watch two of them going at it. 

But when seconds passed, Seungcheol realized another important thing. The two of them having sex on the forest floor are none other than him and Jeonghan. 

His mouth parts in shock. 

Seungcheol's- that is him having sex- is lying on the floor with blonde hair dishevelled and Jeonghan's having short brunette bop that's jumping every time he rides the other. He couldn't see Jeonghan's face, but the little whimpers he makes from the back of his throat can be clearly heard. The demon lord sees his own girth penetrating the other, and it quite looks painful to be honest, but Jeonghan looked like he's in control here, actually the one ruling the pace and such. 

The one on the floor looks quite frustrated with the slow pace, fringes of his hair sticking to his forehead and Jeonghan's moving above him like a snake dancing to its own music. He sees himself reaching out his hand to cup Jeonghan's butt and slaps it hard, and the skin gains red hues within seconds. 

Embarrasingly enough his cock twitches in his pant, and Seungcheol wants to kill himself by smashing his forehead against the tree trunk. A groan of his own voice made him concentrate on the scene before. 

'You are always cute and cuddly, but when it comes to- _ah-_ sex, you are to- _ugh_ -totally a different person.' Jeonghan says, and it sounds like a relief to him, because that's much how he missed Jeonghan. That gruff yet nasal voice, he missed it so damn much. 

Seungcheol on the floor actually smiles at the statement, before rolling his hips, and Jeonghan lets out the loudest whine, going limp for mili seconds before the urges on him to ride.

'You said you wanted to ride me, but you are doing a poor job at it, Jeonghan.' 

Seungcheol behind the tree scowls at it. From all the experience he has as a demon lord, none of them had tried to ride him like Jeonghan's doing at the moment. Sure, they were some expertise languid movements he had witnessed, but this untrained, eager to please and lost in pleasure Jeonghan bypasses everyone else's finesse. 

That dude on the floor should know how much of lucky he is. But now that he's thinking about it that way, could it be that, he's seeing his past? The snippet of memory that slipped his mind? The way Jeonghan and he got cursed?

'I don't need your opinion.' Jeonghan snapped, and soon found himself removed from the connection and the sound of laughter filled the air as Seungcheol tickled the flanks. The black haired boy fell to the ground when Seungcheol caged him with his arm, his fingers birthing goose bumps on the soft skin while his smiley lips smoothed them out and felt his handiwork. 

'Okay, stop!' Jeonghan cried, and Seungcheol stilled, holding Jeonghan's arms above his head, while staring intensely into the almond shaped eyes. 

'I love you.' The blonde Seungcheol says, with a small smile on his lips and Jeonghan's face contorts to something that's unreadable, before  _sunshine_  reveals the utter colour of love on his face. 

'I love you more than anything in this wor-' 

Seungcheol on top of him penetrates at the birth of those words, and the one hiding behind the tree swallows at the sudden outburst of affection in his chest. They both had loved so much each other in the past. Sure now he does love Jeonghan, but more than the past Seungcheol? No. 

His past self adored him, he could see love in his own self, the small gentle touches despite the rough fucking, and the way Jeonghan gives him away because he knows to trust his lover, and that he would be ready to catch him at any point he falls. 

And now this demon lord can make the other trust his personality as much as he trusted the angel Seungcheol? Jeonghan will never. 

That is why he was hell bent on Seungcheol remembering himself because, without that, there's no point of being in love with him, as Jeonghan was clearly in love with the Seungcheol in the past, than the Seungcheol he is now.

It's a harsh truth. 

They both finish each other, and Seungcheol patiently watches them in the pond, playing with each other as a bitter smile stretches through his lips. If given a chance, Seungcheol would do a better job than he did in the past to make Jeonghan feel loved like nothing else matters in the world. He wants to be a better person than he is now. 

The demon lord leans his head on the tree trunk and closes his eyes, as tears wet his cheeks. 

Suddenly Jeonghan feels like an unreachable star to him. He bites his lips to muffle the pathetic whimpers that are trying to slip his mouth, because if not for that fateful curse, Jeonghan and he would have lived a happy, colorful life. 

The sight of Jeonghan jumping on the blonde Seungcheol, after disappearing from the water made him smile a little, both of them hugging each other to give warmth-surviving the coldness of the weather. 

They both wear their clothes and Seungcheol too gets on his feet, and surprisingly finds his body following his instruction which wasn't the case few hours ago. The sky had turned red orange, and the couple ahead of him discuss mundane and miscellaneous things. 

The demon lord follows them freely, knowing his presence can't be felt, otherwise it would trigger a butterfly effect. 

They both walk past the forest, not even looking for directions, which indicates the amount of time they have visited this place. Seungcheol's dying to know who implanted the curse on them, so he follows, wanting to see the scene unfold already. 

Suddenly a sound of woman crying can be heard. They both ran in the direction of the sound and the demon lord followed, dodging the spiky plants and branched out trees. Few feet later, he found him and Jeonghan holding on to a woman, who's pregnant but her stomach is pierced with an arrow. Seungcheol grimaces at the sight, because it is  _horrible_  to say the least. 

The demon lord's peripheral vision catches the sight of a young boy navigating away from the spot and from one look he could tell that it was his own minion, Choi Hansol.

_Hansol shook his head. 'I did something horrible, of course not much when compared to what others did, but my mortal self killed a baby in womb and its mother on purpose. Even if it was for a "noble" cause, which I'm not sure what it is.....I feel guilty.'_

So, the unborn baby he attacked is.....

All of a sudden the woman stills like a frozen block and Seungcheol and Jeonghan both look at each other with terrified expression. Judging their attitude, the woman who's head is on Seungcheol's lap is a well known person for both of them. 

'......Seungcheol.' The voice comes out strained. 

The blonde angel is as perplexed as Jeonghan is, and the demon lord finds his attention gravitate towards a man who must have teleport-ed. 

And that man is none other than, Hong Jisoo. 

He feels like his head about to break. 

'Jisoo, I-' Jeonghan starts, quick on his feet. 'Jinhye, she-Was she carrying your child?' 

The Heaven lord picks the woman up from Seungcheol and wipes the blood that leaked from her mouth. His sorrowful eyes turned fiery when his eyes found the arrow that's in Jeonghan's hold. His lips curled and the air became tight. 

The demon lord felt his vision spinning and before he could understand anything, every thing went blank and black. 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Seungcheol had so much more clarity than what he experienced in his - let's say, vision land. The suffocation is not there any more, which can be owed to the fact that he's at the top of a cliff, and the fresh air is giving his lungs some relief. 

'I hope you saw every thing you have to see.' 

Seungcheol flinched at the voice and when he turned around, he partially expected to see Mingyu or Wonwoo or even Jeonghan to give him some answers. He kind of understood that in fact, his long time best friend Hong Jisoo was the one who cursed them both. It is related to the woman who died before them, but he wants to know the back story, and if possible, what Hansol was doing there. 

A young man, shorter than him marched towards with a long trench coat and turtle neck. His grin is wide and bright and no matter how long he looks at him, his face doesn't ring a bell in his memory. That lasts until he sees brown orbs and the aura of holiness is surrounding them like a wave. 

'I'm afraid to guess who you are, but can very much tell that you don't belong with me, us or any of those who sustains in this world.' Seungcheol hears himself say, a polite smile to indicate how much he means no disrespect. 

'I wouldn't dream of it, as it's you people who belong with me. In the ground of life and death, a small blossom of plant and sunshine what brought you all here.' The young man says. 'Sunflower is my favorite, like how it focuses on sun, knowing it never will be with it.' 

'Would it not die if they get close together?' Seungcheol questions, his lips chapped and frozen in cold, on contrary to the what the man before him is like. 'It survives because they are apart.' 

The young man smiled. 'Now that's exactly how your curse works, Seungcheol. Have you ever wondered why you are a demon lord? You could have been a mortal and died filthy in the hands of beastly bastards.' 

Seungcheol stood in silence for few seconds. 'Because even if I find myself, I can't be with Jeonghan because I'm a demon and he's an angel?' 

The other nods. 'I'm Chan, the only son of the Gods. The baby you cradled in your arms today.' 

Seungcheol doesn't even want to know the concept of maturation when it comes to holy people. For all he knows it could be a figment of his imagination. 

'It is not.' Chan says, clearly reading his mind. 'I could be a grown up from the very beginning of the time, because I'm just made out of energy, not cells and blood. But my parents wish to enjoy parenthood and it's quite fascinating to be carried and babied.' 

Seungcheol chuckles. 'You were adorable.' 

'I'am.' Chan agrees with a small tint of pink decorating his cheeks. 'Now that you know what's life has turned out for you, the responsibility of deciding your fate lies in your hands now.' 

The demon lord wanted to know few more things. 'Why did Jeonghan and I got cursed by Hong Jisoo? I thought he was my friend.' 

Chan's looking at him with disbelief. 'I pretty much think that's self explanatory. As you said, sun and it's flower cannot be together. Jisoo tried to go against the nature and fell in love with a mortal, a princess nonetheless. Their moment of love took a life in the maiden's womb and it prevailed as a gift to remember.' 

Seungcheol listened, as his heart beat fast against the confinements of his rib cage. 

'The mortals always commit a grave mistake of deciding what's right and what's wrong on their own. The woman-Jinhye, she was held in account of committing betrayal by mingling with an unknown man and carry his child. She was banished from the Royalty but that wasn't enough for the ruling people. They wanted blood.' 

'So, Hansol was sent to kill her.' 

Chan breathed loudly. 'He was a mere server who's brain is fed with sayings of royal duties. A noble cause-that's how they masked the sin he was made to commit. But fate made you and Jeonghan chance upon the dying woman and Hong wasn't in the right state of his mind to discuss the events before he morphed his misery to curse.' 

_"You two! I know this is a taboo-to love a mortal, but as my dear friends you didn't have it in you to respect my feelings. How can you two have each other with such a small state of mind! Isn't it only right to be separated forever, right?"_

_"Jisoo, please-Jinhye, we saw her like-"_

_"I curse you both, Seungcheol and Jeonghan! One will lose his holiness and be stuck in heaven forever, while the other forget what is love and look at the one he loves with an eyes of a stranger and live his life in hell! You can never ever dream of being together! If forced, the both of you will perish forever!"_

Seungcheol feels the words ring in his ears, and tears automatically flood his eyes. Miraculously, his mind supplies an image of Jeonghan, who looks absolutely devastated upon hearing his own fate.

It all makes so much sense now. Why no one was unable to tell him about the curse directly, how Jeonghan's not part of any duties and how much of hell he went through when Seungcheol saw him with no sense of familiarity. 

It feels fucking unfair. 

'It is.' Chan again reads his mind. It is unfair too. 'To be punished for a mistake you didn't commit. I was so angry when I felt your agony and Jeonghan's misery. I can still feel both of you suffering. And it is something similar to what my parents felt when they were away from each other.' 

Seungcheol sniffles. 'So, will Jeonghan and I will always be 213 steps apart?' 

Chan gave him a small smile. 'It is, unless you want to perish forever.' 

The demon lord looked at him with furrow between his brows. 'I don't understand.' 

'Perishing forever technically means to reborn as a mortal and be together forever until the time you die of old age. I'm not sure how much the Heaven lord was aware of the gravity of the curse, but as a God, I can guide you through your mortal life and help you meet Jeonghan, where both of you lose the concept of hell and heaven and just be Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan.' 

Seungcheol blinked. 'Then I'll come back to heaven?' 

Chan shook his head. 'Your life will be over there, Seungcheol. You and Jeonghan will enter the blankness, soul dispensed and become one with me. The curse- I can't do anything about it, but helping you re-write your fate? I can do that very much.' 

The demon lord looks at his sky. 'I want to tell Jeonghan that I succeeded in finding myself. That I saw and know how much we love each other and want to love him as much as he loves me.' 

'Then what? '

Right, his choice.

'I want to perish and find forever with him.' 

Chan smiles. 'Your words of love will be carried in a letter.' He unveils a thin paper from the inside of his coat. 'All you have to do is pen them down.'

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Seokmin and Seungkwan come barreling into Jeonghan's chamber with concern written across their faces. The angel looks up at them from the window, eyebrow raised at the purpose of their visit. 

'A message from the demon lord.' Seungkwan said, handing him a letter. 'I found it in the steps. I'm sure this is important.' 

Jeonghan plucks the letter out of Seungkwan's hand and flips it open.

He knows it is bad to act like that, out of your line, but he does it any way, because all this time he's been barely holding himself for the day Seungcheol comes back to him with sun in his eyes. 

When he saw the demon lord after three years he took the throne, he remembered a saying and used it to his advantage. 

"Lust is the sparke that kindles the lamp of love"

He threw flirtatious looks at him when he met Seungcheol after three long years over a game of snake and ladders. But his heart was not listening to him, as he knew the Seungcheol he fell in love with did not need those things. In fact, Jeonghan acted cold around him but Seungcheol didn't have any problem in melting him like the ice under the sun. 

Even if he isn't the entire person he's supposed to be, one thing didn't definitely change about him : coming back to Jeonghan like he's the centre of his universe. And Jeonghan liked that. 

He wondered if Seungcheol re-discovering himself would be of any help to him, because he didn't want to lie to him and hold a part of his life which the other is unaware of. That could be tragic and a burden to carry over. Which is why he carefully gave him directions, made him go crazy with words, sexually frustrated him-to find his real self. 

Because he believed, a small mistake in his fate could not hold back him from reaching his destiny that is Seungcheol. If he's Seungcheol's centre of Universe, then Seungcheol held Jeonghan's galaxy in his eyes- be it the angel or the demon. 

 

And he could tell Seungcheol felt the same, when he read the letter written to him. 

 

_Love is as sweet as you, the voice of you is music to my ears, don't fade away from my sky, don't fall into pit less end, these tears of your sorrow aren't worth it. Time holds all of our answers. I can never lose you in the darkness with the light of my love. Some how it leads me to you. I'll hold you in my arms, sing to you, give you my shoulders and protect you from thousand curses of time._

_The flower to my sun, you sustained in all harshness of seasons. And when I came, you showed to me how much I mean to you without saying a single word. I crossed the worlds and ran into faceless moments of uncertainty- all for you. Then half way through, everything changed because I wanted to do things, not for you, but for me._

_The words you spoke echoed in my ears, and I remembered your almond shaped eyes. They weren't unfamiliar to me, you weren't unfamiliar to me. Every sun rise spoke of the time I climbed 213 steps to you, like how it ascended and you were patiently waiting for me. My mind never remembered, but my heart did- the love I had for you, the love I have for you._

_The days I spent away from you taught me how much I love you. You don't have to tell me anything anymore, I can feel it in your actions, the days you waited for me. When I think you, I tear up but I close my eyes, not wanting to anything slip from my eyes that is you._

_Our time wasn't enough, we meet again, but I'm not the man you want. I can never be, because the man you loved lives inside me but is dead, waiting to be reborn and I'm going to give him that._

_Won't you give him another chance, dear?_

 

Jeonghan tears up, soaking the letter. Being known was enough for him, but Seungcheol chose to give him the forever. Seungcheol- the demon who didn't give him the warmth of familiarity- chose to give away his life to find forever with him. His heart stutters in a painful way. 

His legs take him to the place where he can have some genuine exchange of thoughts. 

* * *

 

Jeonghan doesn't knock, because his best friend gave him the rights. Few years before he couldn't look at Jisoo without anger exploding in his system, but when he looked past it to see the misery in the other's eyes, his bad temper got tampered. 

Jisoo is swallowing the death of his love. Jeonghan at least has a promise to see Seungcheol, but Jinhye? She's gone forever, along with their love child. Things couldn't go more awful than that. Antidote's source has always been as same as the venom's. Similarly, Jisoo became the medicine to the same hurt caused by him three years ago.

When he enters his dimly lit chambers, he sees Jisoo staring out of the window that directly showcases the steps to Heaven. That sight never fails to mesmerize him. 

'I reckon you received a message from him.' Jisoo says, not looking at him directly. Jeonghan's eyes fall on the small lump held in Jisoo's eyes and when a chain sorts of slips from the grasp of his fingers, he understands that it is something related to Jinhye. 

'Yeah.' He says. 'Seungcheol wanted to be in mortal life. He figures it's better to be together for hundred years than live separately as immortals.' 

'That's a good choice, Jeonghan.' Jisoo smiles, although it seems a little forced. Jeonghan looks down as the corner of his eyes prickle. 

'Things-Things haven't been great for us. But that doesn't mean that we aren't best friends.' 

The moment a tear drop slips down, Jisoo engulfs him in a tight hug. Jeonghan holds to the linen fabric that the other's donned with, like it holds his life strings and he muffles his sobs-because he will miss his best friend. Him, Seokmin,Seungkwan, everyone. 

If he had known this, he would have been a lot nicer to them. But his mind was filled with Seungcheol that he didn't get to enjoy the love sprawled out before him. He will miss Jisoo so damn much. 

Because after his life as mortal, he would never come back to heaven or hell. 

_Perish forever._

'I'm sorry, Jeonghan. I know I have apologized thousand times, but nothing can erase the mistake I have committed.' Jisoo too says with clobbered heart, the hold around him constricting. 'I've been told that I carry my own misery, but nothing can compare to the time you suffered for something you didn't do, Jeonghan. Tell Seungcheol that I apologized.' 

Jeonghan removes from the other's grip. 'I won't remember anything, crazy.' 

Jisoo smiles at the other's sharp tongue. 'Please be the Jeonghan you are. I'll always watch over you.' 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**One fine day.....**

Seungcheol picks up a card from the shelf, reading the cursive words written on it. 

>   _A curse can never hunt a God, for he is the epitome of all the goodness, all the badness, all the things that aren't right and all the things that aren't wrong. That is why, when your fate gets locked in words of other's misery, fear not as there's always a light above you to guide you out of it._

He smiles, picking up for his mother as she's writing a book about Heaven and Hell concept. He thinks it would some how inspire her. Above all, he loved how those words gave him some hope and answers to all the question that was unasked. 

'I sense that you are into religious stuff.' The cashier says, as he picks up the items for billing, _smiling_ a little at him. 

Seungcheol shook his head, his cheeks turning a little red because, _damn!_  the guy before him looks beautiful. He tries not to show much of it, anyways. 

'Actually, no. That's for my mother. She's an author and she's writing some stuff related to this.' He says, and the beautiful cashier nods. 

'Interesting.' He says, as he slips in few candies. 'Give these to her, I hope the book goes well.' 

Seungcheol nods. 'How much that would be?' He digs his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, his eyes subtley trying to read the letters engraved on the cashier's name tag. 

_Yoon Jeonghan._

_'_ That'd be $213.00 '

 

FIN.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what do you think of it. Sorry if I bored you and did not meet your expectations. Advanced Happy and a prosperous new year to my all readers!


End file.
